


Not the Normal Apple Pie Life

by lenisseok



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, Beheading, Blood, Blood and Injury, CPR, Character Death, Gen, Head Injury, Pre-Stanford, Supportive Dean Winchester, Vampires, ya boy's not good at tagging gen fics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenisseok/pseuds/lenisseok
Summary: Sam has a secret, John is gone, and Dean just wants the family to stay together.  When a vamp hunt goes wrong, he fears his entire life may fall into ruins.





	Not the Normal Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bad Things Happen Bingo, filling the square CPR. It's about time I started working on this bingo and I'm surprised I didn't get to it sooner seeing's how I literally thrive off angst. Ah well, better late than never.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Also, I apologize for any inaccuracies. I haven't watched season 1 in a minute so,,,

It was supposed to be an easy hunt.

 

Sam was eighteen and beginning to show a lack of interest in the family business.  Dean had snuck onto his computer for porn but had found much more. Things that shouldn’t have been on a hunter’s laptop.  College applications. He yearned to drill him with questions once John left after finding a lead on whatever killed their mother and was about to when his phone began ringing.

 

“Couplea vamps.  You and Sam can take ‘em out, right?” John asked.

 

Dean hesitated, looking back at Sam sitting at the small motel table, chewing his fingernails as his eyes moved over the computer screen.  He wanted to say no and just sit Sammy down and talk about all of it. Talk him out of going to college.  _ It’ll only be a couple more years until we find mom’s killer, Sammy.  Hold out. _  But Sam wasn’t that stupid.  They weren’t any closer and knew the trail John had found would just be another dead end.  So he sucked in a breath. “Yeah, dad. Send me the details.”

 

“Yup.”  The line went dead and Dean let his arm drop to his side.  He let his head hang for a moment. Surely Sam wasn’t actually thinking about leaving them.  It was research or him needing to go undercover. Maybe he’d found a lead of his own and didn’t want to raise any suspicions or get John’s hopes up.

 

He tried to convince himself of that as he turned to Sam completely.  “Dad’s sending us on a hunt.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  “Of course he is. D’you want to take care of it?  I’m kinda busy right now.”

 

“What, filling out college applications?”

 

He froze, eyes shooting to the ground at Dean’s words.  “H-how did you know about that?”

 

“Your passwords easy to crack, little brother.  I’d change it if I were you,” Dean said sharply, more venom shining through his words than he’d intended.

 

“Did you tell dad?” Sam asked softly.

 

“No.”  His phone vibrated.  John. He checked the location of the vamps.  Not far at all, they’d be back at the motel in a few hours, tops, and then they could continue their conversation.  “Now suck it up and follow me or I’ll call him right now and let him know.”

 

“Blackmail.  Very mature,” Sam muttered, but stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.  He pushed past Dean and walked out into the chilly November night.

 

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face and glancing at Sam’s laptop before following him out the door.

  
  


The drive to the abandoned building was quick, though they drove in silence.  Dean wanted to keep pestering Sam about the college applications but knew it would only cloud his head even more and distract both of them from the hunt.  They needed to focus.

 

Dean parked the shitty car a few blocks away, making a mental note to steal a better one next time.  One like the Impala. He pulled himself out of the car, making sure his blade was secure on his belt.  Sam came up to his side, weapon already in hand as he looked on to the run-down house.

 

“What’s the plan?” he asked.

 

“You take the back, I’ll deal with the front and cause as much hell as possible,” Dean said.

 

Sam nodded and took off while Dean held back for a moment, eyes on his little brother.  He wondered what it would be like without having him around. All his life had revolved around the hunt and keeping Sammy safe.  Without the latter, what was the point?

 

He shook his head of those thoughts.   _ Don’t get distracted, _ he scolded and headed after Sam.

 

The windows of the house were completely blacked out, a sure-fire sign of vamps.  He tiptoed over to the front door, twisting the handle, unsurprised when he found it turned easily.  They were blood-suckers, it wasn’t as if a break-in was the worst thing in the world - unless those entering were hunters.

 

Dean pushed the door open and crept inside.  Dust covered almost everything aside from sets of footprints on the floor, proving that the home had uninvited guests that didn’t bother to dust.  He looked around, noting a few pieces of furniture that had long since been covered with plastic. The contents underneath could hardly be seen due to years going untouched.

 

He moved to take another step when a hissing sounded from behind him.  Dean turned quickly, just in time to see a blonde vampire jump at him, pinning him roughly to the ground.  He growled and smirked. “Y’know, I’m not against being pinned by a sexy lady. It’s the blood-sucker part that I just can’t get past.”

 

The vamp scoffed, backhanding him across the face before closing her hand around his throat.  He choked, trying to suck a breath in, to no avail. She leaned over him, baring her fangs and inhaling deeply.  “You don’t smell too bad… for a hunter.”

 

Dean’s hand moved gradually down to his blade.  As soon as the pads of his fingers touched the hilt, he moved as fast as possible, knowing he only had one chance before the bitch knocked it out of his hands and sunk her fangs into his flesh.  He held the blade up to her throat, the sharp edge cutting into her neck and drawing blood. She drew back slightly and he moved to turn the tables, pinning her and taking off her head, but a voice rang out in the otherwise silent room.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Dean looked up and over to find a male vamp with his arm around Sam’s chest and his own blade to his throat.  He tightened his grip on the blade, rolling over and pinning the female underneath him, his weapon still to her throat.  “She’s your mate, isn’t she?”

 

The male growled.  “And isn’t this one yours?”  He pushed the blade into Sam’s neck, blood blossoming from the wound and a small sound escaping his throat.

 

He decided to ignore the comment, hoping he could get out of the predicament with both of them alive and the vamps dead.  “Seems I have somethin’ of yours and you have somethin’ of mine, huh?”

 

A smile spread over the vamps face, but it wasn’t kind.  It was teasing. “A fair trade, hunter? It’d be a shame if this ended in death.  Though I would so love to drain your mate right in front of you.”

 

“And trust me, I’d love to cut this bitch’s head off.  Fine. A trade. Let my brother go first.”

 

The vampire snorted.  “Let him go and then trick me by beheading her?  I don’t think so. You first. Trust me, I’m a creature of my word.”

 

Dean bit his bottom lip softly, looking down at the female before grunting and climbing off her.  She stood quickly, spitting at him before returning to her mate’s side. The male kissed her quickly before looking back at Dean.

 

“I suppose a deal’s a deal,” he said lazily, dropping his arms.

 

Sam relaxed slightly and began walking toward Dean, but the vamp grabbed him by the arm, nails digging into his skin.  Everything else happened quickly. So quickly it went by in a blur.

 

The vamp smashed the hilt of the blade into Sam’s temple, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.  He didn’t move, but Dean didn’t notice. With a yell, he ran forward, swinging his blade blindly.  In two swipes, he had removed the female’s head. The male screeched loudly, jumping toward him.

 

But Dean was ready.  He swung back, his blade digging deep into the vamp’s chest.  Another screech - this one of pain, another swing, and the vamp’s head landed a few feet from his body, which fell forward.  Blood spurted from the stump, soaking Dean’s front.

 

His chest heaving, Dean dropped the blade with a clatter and ran to Sam’s side.  He turned him onto his back, trying not to notice the blood oozing from his temple.  “Sam? Sammy?” he said, gently slapping his little brother’s cheek.

 

Sam’s head just moved to the side limply.

 

With a shaking hand, Dean pressed his fingers to Sam’s throat, under his jaw.  He waited a few seconds before panic overtook him. There wasn’t a pulse. Oh, god, there wasn’t a pulse.  Sammy wasn’t breathing.

 

He sat back, heart racing and adrenaline pumping through his veins.  There was no time to contact the police or John. He was alone, not even with Sam’s advice to guide him through it.  He couldn’t lose his brother or let his dad down.

 

Then there was a light at the end of the darkness.  A class Sam had forced him to take a few years back when he was worried about their victims and bringing them back.  CPR. He wasn’t even sure if he could remember the proper steps. Chest compressions. Pinch the nose, breathe into their mouth.  He had to do it.

 

“I’ll bring you back, Sammy,” he whispered before placing his hands on Sam’s chest, locking his fingers together and pumping.  He heard an audible crack - ribs breaking? - but kept going, putting his body into it before stopping, pinching Sam’s nose and breathing every breath he could into his body.  “C’mon, goddamnit, don’t you dare leave me!”

 

When Sam still didn’t move, Dean yelled in grief, fearing he had lost everything in one fell swoop.  He pushed his lips against Sam’s, their teeth clacking together and let forth a gust of air that fell into a sob.  Tears tracked down his cheeks as he fell back.

 

He had failed to save him, failed to keep the family together, failed his father.  Everything began falling into darkness. Dean couldn’t go on without Sammy, couldn’t function without him.  There was no point in even trying to consider carrying on. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

 

A sharp gasp followed by a loud cry caused Dean to jump.  He looked up, watching as Sam came to life, his large hands moving to his torso.  

 

“Ah, it- it hurts.  Dean?” Their eyes met and Dean couldn’t stop himself from scooping Sam up in his arms, holding his body close to him, only loosening his grip when his little brother whined softly.

 

“Sorry.  Shit, sorry.  We need to get you to the hospital.  I think I broke a few of your ribs,” Dean said, pushing Sam’s bangs out of his eyes gently.  “And your head needs to be checked out.”

 

“What happened?” he asked as Dean helped him stand, supporting most of his weight.  He didn’t care, as long as it was  _ living _ weight.

 

Dean focused on getting out of the house and off the porch before answering.  “The vamp tricked me. Bashed your head in. I ganked both of ‘em and when I went to you, you…  you weren’t breathing. I remembered that dumbass CPR class you forced me to go to but I think I broke a few of your ribs.  I only remembered the gist of it.”

 

Sam stayed quiet.  “Thank you… for saving me.”

 

“Hey, you’re my pain-in-the-ass little brother.  I’ll always save you.” 

 

They finished their trek to the car, Dean helping Sam into the passenger seat before running to the other side.  Once inside, he sped to the hospital, pulling into a parking space and stopping. “Sammy, I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but…” he trailed off, running a calloused hand over his face.  “Are you leaving us?”

 

Sam fidgeted slightly before answering.  “I want to live a normal life, Dean. I can’t- I can’t do this anymore.  It’s not because I hate you or dad, I just need to get out.”

 

“You know hunters aren’t cut out for the apple pie life, though, Sam.  It’s all gonna come back to you sooner or later. Wouldn’t you rather it happen with me and dad around?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s worth a shot.  The constant near-death experiences, death, and just- I don’t have friends.  I don’t have a girlfriend. I want that. I look at people that have that and this- this feeling overcomes me and it feels like I’m choking.  I’m sorry, but you can’t talk me out of this. I was accepted to Stanford and I’m going. I just need to figure out how I’m going to tell dad,” Sam said, avoiding Dean’s gaze and staring down at his hands.

 

Dean opened the door.  Sam’s mind had been made up and the only thing he could do was support him, especially since he knew damn well how John would react to the news.  “We’ll worry about dad when we get ya patched up.”

 

“ _ We _ ?” Sam asked, a small smile making its way to his face.  He looked happy and… relieved that Dean was on his side.

 

He returned the smile.  “You and me against the world always, little bro.”


End file.
